User talk:F-23FTW
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Assault Cannon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blood-1 (Talk) 00:04, December 16, 2012 Categories The Gag Article is a category reserved for Muv-Luv-centric fan reactions, memes, and other random stuff that doesn't fit in with the established story or plot; alot of them, almost all, in fact, are fan reactions, otherwise you would have seen Haiburu inside as well. AMERICA and YAMATO DAMASHII are two completely fan-written articles, with the barest of reference to the main story, and mostly for mirth value. I kind of had a hand in them myself. I mean, if a Japanese soldier in the game actually screamed "Dammit AMERICAAAAAAAA, not again!" or Sagiri actually said "You cannot beat my yamato damashii!", then it would be part of the story. Thanks,made it clear.F-23FTW (talk) 04:13, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Valgern-On and The XM3 Well the thing is I agree that Some parts can be integrated and explained more so it can fit with the XM3 Section a lot more easily so I'll look into creating a more solid connection very soon since it is after all linked to the Development of the XM3 OS, However decreasing the details and information on the GR's themselves would create unnecessary Generalities that would become very confusing in the long run. You see I can name at least 2 Unique Things from the Kaizer and 2 Unique Things from Xao-Myun from the information in their stats that gave Shirogane the grasp on Move Cancelling right off the bat, due to their individual details of information that is completely different from one other. I can also list other factors using that information as well but those 4 Main things that I mentioned are tied to knowing how different each their individual specs are and trying to generalizing them into shorter phrases would require the reader to be familiar with Twin-Stick Arcade Gamer shortcut phrases and lingo words resembling that to of the actual game series Virtual-On and I'm pretty sure not everyone would get all of that and even then it is only assumed that the phrases carry over to Valgern-On though speculation. It would be a lot easier to have a section on each them to point out what parts of their individuality and unique abilites actuallly lead Shirogane to his Conclusions rather then to Info Dump a set slang words a lot of people aren't familiar with. Not to mention how most the information on Valgern-On is actually taken from actual official works themselves, a couple of the spin-off materials, and interviews so fleshing them out to what we already known about it to it's entirely would be ideal since it's all tied to the Extra Universe and the few branches it has so having the details would only increase the information of what we know about it. What I can see to is that the Valgern-On's page will at least have a new section about how it indirectly helped with the creation of the concepts used to make XM3 with it's own general arcade game OS programing which Shirogane learned from his experience with it. I'll also look into creating a new section on the pages of Kaiser and Xao-Myun on their indivual Unique Points that show which particular Elements were taken from them specifically to make the full idea of Move Cancelling and Combos a reality but for all complete details explaining it that will take some time. If you need more details on any of this feel to ask.The Living Giant Mecha Encyclopedia! (talk) 07:34, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man, clarifed a lot.F-23FTW (talk) 09:05, January 10, 2013 (UTC) UN translation help Article and picture. If you have any confirmation needed for anything, just drop me a message. For example, the 軍 in 国連統合軍 is translated as "Force" rather than "Army" because "Force" appears on more UN-related items like unit badges and such.Superior-chan (talk) 16:34, March 22, 2013 (UTC) If you don't have Google Drive, you can send it to onesangheili@hotmail.com Superior-chan (talk) 15:28, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Superior-chan (talk) 00:04, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Would you be interested in another translation check/cleanup? This time it's the USA article from Integral Works. If you're interested, this is the article. Superior-chan (talk) 04:49, May 19, 2013 (UTC) 04/01/2013 Bar the "0401 page not found" image, those are already all the pictures I have. I wasn't home on April 1st, so I didn't have the chances to save the webpages; I got these images only after searching the internet. Superior-chan (talk) 02:33, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I only have one image left, and it's the "0401 page not found" image with all the Haiburu on it, so I've left it out. I don't know what browser you prefer, but just for info, if you're using FireFox, you can save the entire web page, complete with HTML codes, images and the words used within, and open it again from your desktop even without internet connection, or even if the website itself had reverted to its previous configuration. Superior-chan (talk) 04:18, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Adding new data from Chronicles 4 Inputting information on the characters and their background is fine. It's only story details that should be withheld first for the sake of avoiding spoilers. Most of them probably already know about the Colorado battle thanks to TSFIA, so take it as a guideline on what kind of information is accepted here for now. Just steer clear of overly-spoilerish things (Does Marimo shoot Takeru, the aftermaths of the attack on the JFK Hive, what exactly happened to Mother Goose 1, will Sagiri ever defeat Walken, etc.) Superior-chan (talk) 12:00, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead and make the necessary changes. I'm not planning to get 04 for the time being... I'm going to be more of Cross Operation, IW, and TE Guidance-centric for the next year at least. Superior-chan (talk) 13:48, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Forum Link http://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Muv-Luv-Alternative-UnlimitedThe-Day-After-RP-Forum/141364/ Fallschirmjager (talk) 20:03, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Correct info I undid his edits because his structuring was completely off-key, not to mention his other edits, especially his insistence on the USA having tens of thousands of TSFs. I don't follow the animesuki forums, so I can't say anything about the Mira Bridges article, but from what I know, he's got at least a few pointers down. I'll be leaving it as it is for the time being. Superior-chan (talk) 00:56, October 17, 2013 (UTC) re: You are right about the gag thing Just to be clear: which article, and which gag section? Do you mean shipping gag at Giselle Adjani? If so, the best solution I came up so far is adding a sentence "This character has not been shipped to Extra yet", which mentions and links to the gag without any inappopriate editorializing. Piotrus (talk) 02:11, December 4, 2013 (UTC) 'adding chat feature?' Have you ever thought about adding a chat feature on this wikia? Your like the only admin or mod thats really active right now so. Whatdayathink kannanaoeizmylyfe (talk) 17:23, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Technically I am not a full admin. I'll bring it up to them; if there's no reply, I'll add it in at the end of this week, because I don't see any cons in not doing so. I'm expecting it to be quite quiet, however. Superior-chan (talk) 12:26, December 17, 2013 (UTC) As promised, I'll try and see if I can add it in. Of course, if another admin decides to remove it, it's within their boundary to do so. Superior-chan (talk) 12:23, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Help with some Japanese text translation I remember that sometime ago you said that you know Japanese and that you could help. I'm trying to improve the Faraway Dawn pilot profiles and add the pilots not listed in the wiki but I have a bit of trouble translating the text from the Japanese wiki (link). I'm mainly having problems with military terms and the names. Any help would be greatly appreciated. If you have the time I could give an example of an edit about Nanase based on the jp wiki. It is a phrase in some pilots, like Nanase and Kanda for example, that is similar to this one: ハルバート大隊及び中隊指揮官。 is the commander and the squadron leader of the Halberd Squadron (?) I don't have a clue how to translate it. M9M7F4 (talk) 00:43, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ARGH http://livedoor.2.blogimg.jp/htmk73/imgs/4/d/4dff19d2.jpg Wavehawk (talk) 06:25, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Blog Posts Doesn't look like I have the ability to assign specific privileges like that. Point out the posts you want deleted and I'll see what I can do. Heparin (talk) 19:58, December 28, 2013 (UTC) TSFiA #77 Translation You can put the proofread version here. It should be open to upload from any users. You can download the original text for #77 from there as well, just in case you come across one or two words that you might feel the need to doublecheck for. Superior-chan (talk) 13:21, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hm. Try onesangheili@hotmail.com Superior-chan (talk) 00:14, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Uploaded. Superior-chan (talk) 15:02, June 23, 2014 (UTC) deletion All the blog posts? I'll be able to delete them in 12 hours time, so until then feel free to pick those you might want to keep. Superior-chan (talk) 00:04, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'll do that, then. I hope you don't mind me keeping some of the posts that are worth having around for archiving's sake, though if you really want them gone, just tell me and I'll delete them too. Superior-chan (talk) 00:48, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Done. Superior-chan (talk) 14:29, December 31, 2014 (UTC) There is one, actually, but it's almost impossibly long, and I haven't looked at it a second time yet, so if you do ever intend to pick this up, take your time with it. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1STFbj31Bh1EP_ybiuFIAegsJoZkqIU0SFd3ZNCS96Ag/edit Superior-chan (talk) 13:12, January 1, 2015 (UTC)